


I Wish That You Would Kiss Me Till The Point Of Paralysis

by pikachuch1mchar



Series: Heart Swells [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Short fic; apologies, Sleepy Cuddles, kissies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 17:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14086392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikachuch1mchar/pseuds/pikachuch1mchar
Summary: It's the middle of the night, the veil of it leaving them with nothing but love for the other.





	I Wish That You Would Kiss Me Till The Point Of Paralysis

Bare legs tangled with pajama clad ones. It was only midnight, and Mishima felt like he could fall into a blissful sleep right then and there. He thought that sharing a bed with someone would be more awkward, even if it was his boyfriend he was sharing it with. (Boyfriend… he still couldn't believe how lucky he was…) But it was sheer bliss. Ryuji’s steady heartbeat and breathing seemed to make his eyes ever heavier, and the warmth of being curled into the blonde’s chest made his whole body relax. He wanted to live this forever. 

He shifted his head to look at Ryuji, whose head was tilted down. He smiled softly at Mishima; his eyes closed so far that Mishima was surprised he could still see. But maybe Mishima looked the same way to him. It sure felt like it. 

Ryuji sighed contentedly and shifted the arm he had draped over Mishima to his cheek. He thumbed his soft cheek slowly. Mishima’s lips quirked up, reveling in the loving strokes. Absentmindedly, he reached up, gently leading Ryujis hand into his own.

“What’re you doin?” Ryuji asked. He would have sounded amused if sleepiness hadn't creeped into every one of his bones. Mishima opted to reply with just exploring his hand. Holding, stroking, curling fingers. He felt remnants of calluses, popped up areas of skin where scars spotted; each spot where his knuckles stuck out and the lines on his palm. He brought Ryuji’s hand back to his face and kissed his knuckles softly, prompting a single, soft laugh from Ryuji.

Ryuji curled in on himself the slightest bit and kissed Mishima’s chapped lips. When they parted the space between them felt electrified, drawing them back. Their faces were mere centimeters apart, close enough where their eyes seemed to blend together, but it didn't stop them from staying there. 

Mishima looked at Ryuji's face, though warped from the closeness, he still knew the features. If Ryuji was the sun in the daytime, with his bright smile and sparkling, fighting eyes, then at night he was a cluster of stars. His half lidded eyes, his soft loving gaze, and the sleepy smile that hung lopsided on his face. All were less intense, less bright than the sun, but more brilliant and more beautiful. Mishima could fall in love with this man a thousand times.

Ryuji only lasted three more blinks of their held gaze, each succeeding at opening back up a little less. Mishima curled back into Ryuji, finding his chest once more. That beating heartbeat…

Maybe neither of them would cuddle like this in the day, when their walls were up and it felt like people were judging their every move. But it was past midnight now, their sleepiness allowing the walls to come crashing down and the dark of the night hiding them from any thought of judgement. Yes, it was midnight, and as Ryuji once again began hugging Mishima, he allowed Ryuji's steady heartbeat to lull him into an early sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay made it a series. Like the last fic the title comes from a Los Campesinos! song, this one being "Heart Swells/Pacific Daylight Time" off of "We Are Beautiful, We Are Doomed". Also the series title comes from them too. Hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
